Not Myself
by Gryffindor-Goddess-Ashley
Summary: Sequel to Back To You!All seems perfect, but what would happen if Voldemort's powers didn't die along with him? Could greed and envy destroy a perfect relationship? Could love save the one destined to destroy it?
1. A New Life

- What you all have been waiting for! A Sequel! Okay, so this may seem a little slow this chapter because I have to develop relationships again but stay with me and I think you'll like it anyways! PLEASE REVIEW! Because I know that you all wanted a sequel but if it sucks and no one likes it then I'm not going to continue it… so PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy!-

-----------

Suppose I said  
I am on my best behavior  
There are times  
I lose my worried mind

Suppose I said  
Solors change for no good reason  
Words will go  
Wrom poetry to prose

Would you want me when I'm not myself  
Wait it out while I am someone else

Wnd I  
In time  
Will come around  
I always do  
For you

Suppose I said  
You're my saving grace  
Would you want me when I'm not myself  
Wait it out while I am someone else  
Would you want me when I'm not myself  
Wait it out while I am someone else

-----------

"Velius!" Hermione called from the kitchen of their home in London. "Come on, Draco will be home any minute and you need to wash up!"

Hermione was putting the last finishing touches on dinner. She pulled the pork roast out of the oven and set it on the counter. While she mixed some butter into the mash potatoes, she could hear Velius running through the hallway upstairs and then down into the living room. He came sprinting into the kitchen and looked around. Seeing the roast he made to pick a piece of meat off.

"Stop!" she said, pointing at him. "Go wash your hands."

"I already did," he said, before making another attempt.

"Stop! No you didn't! I didn't hear the sink run upstairs. You can't lie to me!" she said, smirking at him.

"Fine!" he said before stomping off to the bathroom.

Hermione started to cut the roast when she heard the front door open.

"Hermione?" she heard Draco's muffled voice call.

"I'm in the kitchen, love," she shouted.

Draco appeared in the doorway and she smiled at him. He came and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Hello, love. This smells great!" he said, looking in the pot of mashed potatoes.

"Thanks, but you might want to wait until you taste it to praise me!" she chuckled.

Velius came running into the room. "Draco!"

"Hey, Velius," Draco said, hugging his little brother. He couldn't believe how big he was getting. It seemed like only yesterday he was the little six year old running around calling Hermione 'Herminniny' because he couldn't say her name.

"Are you going to play chess with me after dinner?" Velius asked.

"Am I going to lose?" Draco replied, skeptically.

"No one is playing chess unless they set the dinner table which someone was supposed to do half an hour ago," Hermione said.

"Uh oh!" Draco said, looking at Velius. "You better do what she says. You know how she gets sometimes," Draco whispered, jokingly to Velius.

"Yeah, and we don't want that," Velius whispered back.

"I'm standing right here!" Hermione laughed. Velius and Draco started to laugh as well.

"Come on. I'll help," Draco said, grabbing three plates out the cabinet.

Velius grabbed the silverware and Hermione put the food into some dishes and then onto the table. The three then sat down to eat.

"High, low?" Draco asked, after everyone had been served.

"Yeah! Me first," Velius proclaimed. Every night at dinner, each person said their high and low for the day. "My high is that my birthday is two weeks exactly from today!"

"Yeah, what do you want?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it is my eleventh birthday and I'll be starting at Hogwarts so, I was thinking an owl?"

"Sounds like a pretty good idea," Draco said, as he winked at Hermione. Velius didn't catch it.

"And what was your low?" Hermione asked him.

"I had a vision and I'm not going to get the owl that I want," he said.

Hermione and Draco laughed.

"Well, maybe we can go to Diagon Alley and you can show me which kind you want before I buy it," Hermione suggested.

"But then it's not a surprise!"

"Well, then I guess you will just have to deal with it," she smirked.

"Okay, my turn!" Draco said. "My high was that we did three random raids today of ex-deatheaters and found nothing. They all checked clear."

"Good," Hermione said. "But I still don't trust any of them."

"I know, but that was part of their release. That they were susceptible to random checks and it's only a few that are out. The most dangerous ones are in Azkaban."

"So we think," Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"Hermione, it's been four years. Count your blessings."

"I guess."

"So what was your low?" Velius asked, obviously bored of the conversation.

"My low was losing at Wizards Chess tonight."

"But we haven't even played yet!" Velius explained.

"I know but I can already tell that I am going to lose and it will be the worst moment of my day!" Draco said, winking at Hermione again. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

It was moments like this when Hermione knew that Draco would be an amazing father. She was so lucky to have a husband like that and he loved his brother so much. She knew that they would have the perfect family.

"Hermione?" Draco said. "Your turn."

"My high, hmm? My high was finding out a secret today that I can't tell you!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Hey!" Draco and Velius yelled out in protest.

"Okay, okay, well maybe I'll tell you later. And my low was that Draco couldn't come home sooner and that Velius, for some reason, would not come down and keep me company while Draco was at work," she said, making a pouting face at Velius.

"Why were you in your room all day?" Draco asked.

"It's a surprise!" Velius said, a huge smile on his face.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Something for you and Hermione when I go away to school."

"I see," Draco said.

They finished out their dinner and cleaned the dishes together. Hermione washing, Velius rinsing and Draco drying. After that was finished, they all went to the living toom. Draco and Velius played a game of chess while Hermione sat and read a book.

When the boys had finished their game, Draco took Velius upstairs to get ready for bed. Hermione kissed Velius on the head before going into the kitchen to make herself and Draco some tea.

She looked out the kitchen window at the nice summer evening. There was not a cloud in the sky and the moon and the stars shone brightly. She could tell there was a nice breeze because the tree branches were blowing gently. _What an amazing day this has been!_

About twenty minutes later, Draco came back down and sat next to Hermione on the couch. She handed him a cup of tea. He put his free arm around Hermione and she sank into his body.

"Alone at last," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, but you like this whole dad thing, right? I mean I know he's your brother and all, but I view him as a son and you treat him like one."

"I will act like the father that he never had until he becomes an adult. When he is capable to be on his own, then I will treat him completely like my brother," he explained.

"Good. I think that's the best way to go about it. I'm really proud of you." Hermione said. "But you like this whole father thing, right?"

He looked at her skeptically. "Yeah, I like this 'whole father thing.' It's hard sometimes but I like it."

"Good," she said. She took a sip of tea.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing," she said, taking another sip of tea.

"Okay," Draco said, taking a sip of his own.

"Except that I found out I'm pregnant today," she said, staring into her cup.

Draco was mid-sip when she said this and his tea went all over the rug after she said this.

"Are you serious?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, I'm about two and half months pregnant," she said smiling back at him.

"This is so awesome, Hermione," he said, taking her face in his hands and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"I'm so glad that you're excited!"

"Why would I not be? We're going to have a baby!"

"I know, but I just thought that you might think Velius and a little baby would be a lot to handle."

"First, Velius will be at school when our child is born and second, I would have never thought that!" he said, still smiling.

"I am so happy!" Hermione said, kissing him again.

"It's official now!" he said as he pulled away.

"What is?" she asked confused.

"That we will be together forever!"

"It wasn't official when we got married?" she asked, confused.

"Well, yeah, but I just always thought that a child was the last step in a relationship."

"Oh, love, you are so mistaken," she said, kissing him deeply.

-----------

Miles away the silver waves, reflecting the moonlight, crashed against the stone barriers of Azkaban. No one noticed the man jump over the wall and into the freezing water below.

He had been swimming a good five minutes before he heard shouts coming from the prison. Even though his limbs were numb he forced himself to keep swimming.

He came upon land and crawled ashore. He rested a minute before rising to his feet.

"Now where is my son?" Calais Windmere said as he started to walk toward what lights he could see in the distance.

-----------

So? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I don't know if I should continue it? PLEASE GIVE ME LOTS OF FEEDBACK! You're all awesome!


	2. Birthday Surprises

-"I'm not really excited about this chapter, but I need it to get some things established! So it may not be that exciting. I hope that you all like it. I am soooo sorry that it took so long to get this up! I started college and um… it's really hard. Please review and tell me if you think that I should continue with the sequel!"-

"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione and Draco made their way through Diagon Alley to a small restaurant near Olivander's. They were supposed to meet Harry and Ginny for dinner. Ron was babysitting Velius for them, except that they couldn't call it babysitting in front of Ron _or _Velius. It was 'Boy Time!'

They entered the restaurant and saw Harry and Ginny sitting at a booth in the corner. Ginny smiled at them and Harry waved them over. Hermione and Draco went over to the booth and sat down after exchanging hugs and hellos.

"So, what's the surprise?" Ginny asked, excitedly.

"You can't wait until we order the food?" Hermione asked, looking over the menu.

"Draco sounded really excited on the phone, so it has to be something good," Ginny replied. Harry rolled his eyes to Hermione and she chuckled.

"Well, you will just have to wait, Ginny!" she added.

"Hermione, come on! I've waited all day for this and I really want to know. Harry, don't you?" She said, placing a hand on her husband's arm.

"If it is what I think, I'd like to not think about how Draco Malfoy had to touch one of my best friends to get to that point," Harry said to his wife. "I mean you were my enemy for six years and I hated you. Still kind of do," Harry added to Draco but with a smile on his face. Hermione laughed and Ginny sulked not getting what she wanted, but she let it go.

After catching up over dinner, the four ordered dessert and Ginny immediately started to pester Hermione again.

"Okay, you've eaten, you've not had any alcohol with dinner and I want to know!"

"Now, why would you mention that I haven't had any alcohol?" Hermione asked teasing.

"Oh, come off it! Are you pregnant or not?" Ginny blurted out. Harry and Draco choked back a laugh.

Hermione took Ginny's hand. "You never were a patient girl."

"I know. Now tell us!"

"Yes, I am pregnant," Hermione said, a huge smile on her face.

"Congratulations!" Harry said.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be a godmother!" Ginny said, happily.

"Ginny, they haven't asked you yet," Harry said, out of the corner of his mouth.

"No, Harry. We wanted to ask you two to be the godparents," Hermione said, a smile on her face.

"I objected to it," Draco added, but winked at Hermione.

"Really?" Ginny asked, looking extremely disappointed.

"Not because of you, love," Draco said. "Because of him," he added pointing at Harry.

Harry glared at him.

"No he didn't!" Hermione said. "He was the one that suggested you two. Now four years ago, I think he would have objected but not now."

"Oh, good," Ginny said.

"Uh huh," Harry said, still glaring at Draco.

"I think I'm going to freshen up," Hermione said, grabbing her purse and rising from the booth. She didn't want to be caught in the middle of one of their quarrels.

"I'll go with you," Ginny said, doing the same.

The boys waited for them to leave before continuing the conversation.

"Congratulations," Harry said.

"Thank you and I really do want you and Ginny to be the child's godparents," Draco said.

"I know, but, uh… I have more important things to talk to you about," Harry said in a serious tone.

"What's wrong?" Draco said, imitating Harry's tone.

"There was a break out from Azkaban two days ago."

"Who?"

"Calais Windmere," Harry replied, cautiously.

"Are you serious?"

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like that. The Ministry isn't informing the general public because they don't think that it's a huge threat to them, but I thought that I should inform you. They think that they will be able to catch him soon, so the Ministry doesn't want the information out and scaring the public for no reason."

"But if the public knows then they can report sightings," Draco said, a little angry at the Ministry.

"Draco, the important thing is that _you _know and you can protect Velius. I have a feeling that Windmere may come looking for him."

"That makes me feel better," Draco said, leaning back in his seat. He saw Hermione and Ginny walking back towards the table. "Don't tell Hermione. I don't want her to worry about this."

"Whatever you want, but may need to tell her sometime."

"I will, but not tonight. Tonight is her night."

"What are you boys talking about?" Hermione said sitting down.

"Nothing important, love," Draco replied.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

An hour later Hermione and Draco were walking in the door of their house. Velius and Ron sat on the floor in front of the fireplace playing chess.

"NO!" Ron shouted as they shut the door. Velius laughed.

"Hey, guys," Hermione said.

"How does that happen?" Ron asked, ignoring Draco and Hermione and staring at the chess bored.

"I win!" Velius said.

"How does that happen?" Ron said again.

"So I guess that you both had fun?" Draco said.

"Yeah, Ron lost five games of chess!" Velius said, hugging Hermione.

"I see," she said as Velius hugged Draco.

Ron still sat on the floor staring at the bored. "How does that happen?"

"Ron?" Hermione said. "Are you okay?"

"What?" he said, looking up at her. "Oh, yeah, but come look at this. How did he do this?"

"Ron, just let it go," Hermione said. "Velius, are you ready for bed? You have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah," Velius said, a smile on his face.

"What's tomorrow?" Ron asked. Hermione shot a look at him. "What!"

"Tomorrow is Velius' eleventh birthday, remember?" Hermione spat. Hermione had planned a surprise party for his birthday and was slightly irritated that he not only forgot but could have spoiled the surprise.

"Right, right," Ron said.

"Velius, say goodnight to Ron. Let's go to bed," Draco said.

"Goodnight, Uncle Ron," Velius said, walking up the stairs. Hermione followed him.

"Uncle Ron?" Draco said, when Hermione disappeared up the stairs. He walked over the mini bar and poured two glasses of bourbon.

"Uh, yeah," Ron said as Draco handed him a glass. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Draco said. "Um, did anything weird happen here tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Windmere escaped from Azkaban a couple of days ago and I want to know if he knows where we live. Were there any weird noises or anything?"

"Windmere escaped?" Ron asked, shocked.

"Yeah, but the Ministry isn't informing the public and Hermione doesn't know and I don't want her to. So don't tell her."

"Okay, but don't you think that it would be better if she did know because then she can be cautious?"

"She's pregnant," Draco said, taking a sip of bourbon.

"Oh," Ron said, no emotion on his face. "You don't want to stress her out?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. No, nothing happened tonight."

"Okay, thanks," Draco said.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

The next morning Draco took Velius to work with him so that Hermione could get things set up for the party. Velius just thought that it was a treat for his birthday, but this also allowed time for the guests to arrive without Velius being at the house.

Hermione got up and the boys had already left. She immediately began to decorate. She pulled out some streamers and balloons and put them in the living room and kitchen.

As she was finishing putting some streamers around the windows she saw the mail owl flying towards her. She opened the window and let the owl in. The owl dropped the mail in her hands and then flew out the window. She looked quickly through the mail searching for one thing and she found it. She found the envelope with the curly green writing on addressed to Velius Malfoy. She flipped it over and saw the Hogwarts seal on the back.

Excitement flooded her body. There was a time when Hermione and Draco thought Velius would never get a letter. He hadn't shown magical powers until he was six and that was only being able to see. He still hadn't shown any other powers until two years later.

Hermione took the letter and hid it with the other presents she and Draco had gotten. They had gotten him a snow owl, a brand new broom, the _Firebolt Flamer_, and a few other odds and ends.

Hermione packed way the left over decorations and then went upstairs to shower. She made a note to go shopping for maternity clothes as she was getting dressed. Her skirt was too tight. She put on some makeup and pulled her hair into a pony tail.

She then went down to the kitchen to start cooking dinner. She put on apron and first started on the cake, vanilla with chocolate icing. Dinner was Velius' favorite, meatloaf with mashed potatoes and asparagus. Hermione often wondered why at his age he liked these foods. Most children hated meatloaf and asparagus.

At five thirty when Hermione was finishing the icing on the cake that she had made she heard the door bell. She whipped her hands on a kitchen towel and went to answer the door. Harry, Ginny and Ron were standing there with smiles on there faces.

"Hi, everyone" she said, returning the smile.

"I didn't spoil the surprise," Ron said, excitedly as they all walked into the house.

"Not yet," Hermione said.

"Where should we put these?" Ginny said, holding up a few presents.

"Put them in the kitchen on the table. I don't want Velius to see them when he and Draco come home."

"When are they coming home?" Harry asked, as everyone followed Hermione into the kitchen.

"They should be here at six," she replied as she started to finish the decorations on the cake.

"Is there anything that we can do?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so. I just have to finish this. Why don't you all get yourselves something to drink and have a seat. I would get it for you but I'm kind of busy," she smirked.

"That's fine," Harry said. "I'll get them. What does everyone want?"

"I'll have a glass of wine," Ginny said.

"I'll have a glass of Firewhiskey," Ron said.

"Hermione, would you like a glass of wine too?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned around and looked at him. She placed a hand on her hip and gave a look of 'Are you serious?'

"What!" Harry asked. Ginny just shook her head at him. Then it finally hit him. "Oh, yeah! Sorry. A glass of water?"

"Water would be fine," Hermione said, smiling at him.

After Hermione had finished on the cake, she put it in the fridge and sat down at the table with the three of them. They talked about work and life in general. Ginny mentioned that she and Harry were trying to get pregnant and Ron made a very noticeable grunt and looked as if he were about to throw up. This then made Ginny tell him to 'Get over it!' and Harry all the while sat there laughing.

At just a little before six, Hermione heard the front door open. She quickly quieted the group in the kitchen and ran to turn off the light.

"Hermione?" she heard Draco call from the other room. "I guess she's not here, Velius."

"Did she forget my birthday?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's out getting you a present. Let's go into the kitchen and see if she left anything for dinner."

A moment later the group of four stood in the dark kitchen as the door swung open. Draco flipped on the light switch and Velius walked in.

"SURPRISE!" They all shouted. Velius had a smile from ear to ear.

"Wow!" He said.

"I could never forget your birthday," Hermione said, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Happy Birthday, bud," Harry said, patting him on the back.

"Yeah, the big number eleven!" Ron added.

"Did you get your letter yet?" Ginny asked as Velius hugged her.

"No," he said, the smile going from his face. "I don't know if I will get one."

"Oh, I bet you will," Draco said, winking at Hermione. She winked back to tell him that his letter had come today. "But I think that Hermione has made a delicious dinner, so let's sit down and eat because I am starving."

"What's for dinner?" Velius asked as they all started to sit down at the table. Hermione went over to the stove.

"Oh, I made liver and onions. A special birthday treat for you," she said, a smirk on her face.

"Are you serious?" Velius asked, looking scared.

"No. I made your favorite meal."

"Meatloaf?" he said, smiling.

"Yup."

"And mashed potatoes?" His smile got wider.

"Yup."

"And asparagus?"

"Yup."

"YOU MADE ASPARAGUS?" Ron shouted. Hermione looked at him amazed.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" she asked confused.

"I don't like asparagus!"

"Well, good thing it's not your birthday," Hermione said, sitting down.

They all laughed and talked throughout dinner. After dinner they all moved into the living room and Velius opened his presents. He was about to open his last present, the Firebolt Flamer, when Hermione slipped from the room and grabbed his letter. When she got back into the room Velius looked somewhat disappointed.

"Velius, what's wrong?" Draco asked when Hermione entered back into the room smiling.

"Nothing. Everything's great! Thank you," he replied, but not looking his brother in the face.

"Velius, you sound sad?" Hermione said, sitting on the couch next to him.

"It's just that it's almost the end of July and I haven't gotten my letter yet. I'm beginning to think that I won't."

Hermione looked around the room at everyone and smirked. "Well," she said, picking up Velius' chin so that he was looking her in the eyes. "I think that you may have missed one."

"One what?" Velius asked confused.

"Present!" she said, pulling the letter from behind her back and handing it to him. His eyes lit up. "Open it!"

He pulled open the letter very carefully. He unfolded the paper and began to read it. Everyone was watching him closely.

"I wasn't accepted," he said, after a moment. The smiles left everyone's faces and Hermione and Draco looked at each other.

"How is that possible? I thought that if you didn't get a letter you weren't accepted and you got a letter? I didn't think that Dumbledore would do something like that" Draco said, rising from his chair and reaching for the letter.

"That's because he didn't!" Velius said. "I'm going to Hogwarts!" he added in a sing-song voice and waving his letter around. Hermione jumped up.

"You liar!" she said, pulling him into a hug.

"Congratulations," everyone shouted.

"I'm going to Hogwarts!" Velius shouted as he jumped around the room. "I'm going to be a wizard!"

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

I really think that this chapter is soooo lame! I really don't like it but I don't know how to fix it or make it better! I just needed to establish some things. **Don't stop reading because of this chapter… I promise that this will get better and I have such a good plot for it! SO STICK WITH ME! **Once again, I am sorry that this took so long to get up! Thanks to all of my reviewers. Thanks for all the imput!

**Thanks to the shizzz, DracoXHermioneXRon06, WomanInLove, ProwlingKitKat, chic45, Sunflower18, DracozSlytherinPrincess, Seldom Darlin, Sugar Quill High, wannabeweasley, ILoveAnime89, DanRadcliffe5666, and tweetytiff!**


	3. The Mistake

-"So I know that the last chapter was kind of boring but I hope that this one is better."-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Velius, are you ready to go?" Hermione called up the stairs.

"Yeah," she heard him respond. It was soon followed by footsteps running down the hall upstairs. She went to grab her purse and Velius appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Ready!" he said, a huge smile on his face.

"Well, come on then," she said, walking over to the fireplace. She took the jar of Floo Powder off the mantle and held it out to Velius. He took a pinch and then stepped into the fire.

"Diagon Alley!" he shouted before he was engulfed in green flames and disappeared.

Hermione grabbed some Floo Powder of her own and followed Velius. "Diagon Alley!"

She felt the familiar spinning and watched as numerous fireplaces flashed before her eyes. She soon felt stone beneath her feet and stepped out of the fireplace in Flourish and Blotts. She whipped the soot off of her skirt and positioned her purse on her shoulder. She looked around and didn't see Velius.

"Velius?" she said, looking around. There were a lot of people walking through the shelves, most of them teenagers with their parents looking for new textbooks. She spotted Velius by a display, looking excitedly through a book.

"What are you looking at?" She said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Hermione. This is a book on how to take care of the _Firebolt Flamer_! It tells you the best maneuvers and how to keep it at it's fastest speed and then, here, look at this-."

"Velius, let's look for your school things first and then we can talk about Quidditch books," she said taking the book out of his hands and placing it back on the display. "Did you bring your list?"

"Got it right here," he said pulling it out of his pocket.

"Okay, well, let's get everything that we need here and then we can go to Ollivander's and get your wand."

Half an hour later Velius was carrying a bag with _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1), A History of Magic, A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, _and _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them._

They began to make their way over to Ollivander's. As they walked in the door the little bell rang and Mr. Ollivander popped out from behind a shelf.

"Good afternoon," he said in his croaky voice.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Ollivander," Hermione said, closing the door.

"Hermione Granger, vinewood and dragon heartstring," he said walking over to them.

"Very good, Mr. Ollivander, but it's Hermione Malfoy now," she said smiling.

"Ah, married Draco Malfoy, did you? Didn't see that one coming!"

"Yes. Well, this is Velius Malfoy, Draco's younger brother. He's starting at Hogwarts this year and we need to get him a wand."

"Ah, ok," he said, pulling his tape measure out of his pocket. He started to measure Velius' arm and from his hip to floor and size of his foot and just about every inch of his body. "Uh huh… ok."

He walked back into the maze of shelves and Velius turned to Hermione confused.

"It's normal," Hermione said.

"Ok. I thought that he might be crazy," Velius said.

"Not crazy yet," Mr. Ollivander said as he came out of the shelves."Let's try this one."

He opened a long, slender, blue box. He took out a dark brown wand and handed it to Velius.

"Mahogany and unicorn tail hair, 12 ½ inches long. Give it a wave."

Velius took the wand and waved it in one fluid motion. Nothing happened.

"Perfect!" Ollivander said. "That'll be six and half Galleons."

"Isn't something supposed to happen?" Velius asked Hermione.

"I thought so," she replied.

"Some times and some times not!" Mr. Ollivander added. "This wand is yours. I know it. Never once have I been wrong."

Velius looked at Hermione, skeptically.

"He has never been wrong," Hermione said handing Ollivander the coins. He took the money and then wrapped the wand in its box.

"Have a good year at Hogwarts," he said as Hermione and Velius left the store.

"He's kind of weird," Velius said.

"I know, love. He's always been like that. Shall we get you an owl and then head back home?"

"Yeah. Can I have a Snowy owl like Uncle Harry?"

"Sure," Hermione said, leading him into Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Down the street Calais Windmere stood covered in a black cloak. He watched as Hermione and Velius walked into the shop, just like he had watched them go into Ollivander's and just like he would watch them exit the Emporium. Neither Hermione or Velius would notice him as he followed them home.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Two days later, Draco was sitting in his office looking over some paper work when he heard a knock on the door. He glanced up at the door before answering.

"Come in."

The door opened and Harry appeared in it.

"Hey, Draco," he said, as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Hello, Harry. Sit down," Draco replied.

"Thanks," he said, doing as told.

"What's going on? Why are you here?" Draco asked, leaning back and folding his hands.

"I have some news about Windmere," Harry said, cautiously. Draco leaned forward.

"Okay. What is it?"

"He was spotted in Diagon Alley a few days ago."

"Okay. So do you have someone looking into it?"

"Yes, but it was on the same day that Hermione and Velius were there."

Draco started to wring his hands in a nervous manner. He just stared at Harry. Harry's face looked sympathetic. It also looked like he wasn't done telling all of his news.

"He was also spotted near your house on the same day," Harry said.

Draco put his head in hands and there was silence.

"So you think that he followed them home and knows where we live?"

"I would say that it is a pretty good assumption and that you should do something."

"What do you suggest I do?"

"I would put him in a safe house until he leaves for Hogwarts. I would also suggest that you get a secret keeper."

"I'll have to talk to Hermione. I can't make a decision like this without her," Draco said.

"Does she even know that Windmere is out?"

"No and if I hadn't been so stupid and just told her, she could have been careful and made sure that they weren't being followed," he said, pounding his fist on his desk.

"Draco, you can't blame yourself for this. He probably would have found you guys anyway. Plus you didn't want her to worry. She's pregnant, she doesn't need the added stress," Harry said, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah, but now it won't even matter. This will cause her more stress that if I had just told her in the first place."

"No, because now you can do something about the situation. You couldn't stop Windmere from finding you. Now you can take charge. You are in control."

"I don't know. I just have to go home and see Hermione," he said, grabbing his coat off the stand by the door. He opened the door and walked out into the hallway.

"Janine, I leaving for the day," he said to his secretary as he walked briskly past her.

"Sir?" she asked confused.

"I'm just going home. You can go too."

"Draco!" Harry called after him.

"WHAT?" he snapped as he turned to face Harry.

"Mine."

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"Ours. Mine and Ginny's. You can use ours."

"Thanks, Harry," Draco turned and left the building. He knew that Harry was referring to their house.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Hermione?" Draco called as he walked in the front door. He threw his coat over the couch. "Hermione?" he called again.

"I'm in the kitchen, love," he heard her call.He went to the kitchen and she was standing at the sink. "Why are you home so early?" she said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Is Velius here?" he asked.

"Um… he's upstairs packing his things for Hogwarts even though he doesn't leave for a month," she said, chuckling. When Draco didn't laugh she became worried. "Is something wrong?"

"We need to talk," he said leading her to the table.

"Draco, you're scaring me," she said as he sat down next to her.

"Do you remember when we went out to dinner with Harry and Ginny and told them that you were pregnant?" he said taking her hand.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, when you and Ginny went to the bathroom Harry told me something. He told me that Windmere had escaped from Azkaban."

"WHAT?! Oh, my God! What do we do? And why didn't you tell me then?"

"That was your night. I didn't want you to be stressed about this and the baby. I thought it in everyone's best interest that you didn't know."

"Well, thanks, but no thanks. You should have told me. I'm a big girl. I could have handled it."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but I am telling you now. And there's more."

"What?"

"He was spotted in Diagon Alley on the day that you and Velius were there."

"DRACO!"

"And near the house," he squeezed in there before she started screaming.

"DRACO LEPIDUS MALFOY!" she rose from her chair and started pacing the room, her hands on her hips. "If uou had told me I would have been more careful. I would have done some charms! I can't believe this. So, now he knows where we live, where Velius is! What are we going to do?"

"I know that I messed up, Hermione. But Harry thinks that we should put him in a safe house, he suggested his own and he also thinks that we should use a secret keeper until he leaves for Hogwarts and can be under Dumbledore's protection."

"No! I want him where I can protect him. He is not leaving this house!"

"Hermione, remember you're pregnant! And I will not risk the chance of Windmere coming here! What if he does something to you?"

"He could do something to me even if Velius isn't here, Draco!"

"Yes, but the chance is smaller if he is off looking for Velius. He will try anything to get to him and it's safer for both of you if Velius goes to Harry's and we make a secret keeper."

"How do you know that Windmere isn't outside the kitchen window listening to this. Why don't you say that we're taking him to Harry's a little louder?!" she snapped.

"Do you think I'm that stupid? I put a Silencing charm on the house before I came in."

"Some times I think that you are extremely stupid!"

"That's not the point, Hermione. Now, he is my brother and so he is going to a safe house. I don't want anything to happen to either of you. I am putting my foot down," he said standing up and grabbing her by the shoulders. She dropped her hands to her side.

"Draco, you view him as a brother and I view him as son. I know that there is only an eleven year difference but he is like a son to me. I love him and I want to be able to protect him," she said, tearing up.

"You are protecting him by putting him in a safe house," he said, putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I just don't understand how this could have happened!" she said hugging him.

"I don't either, love. But we're working on it and we'll find him. Everything will be okay. Trust me."

"I do, but next time, tell me first! I am your wife and I deserve to be in the know."

"Alright, love," he said, kissing her.

"So, we'll take him to Harry's on the weekend. That'll give him time to get his stuff together and time for us to spend with him. Sound good?"

"Yeah, but I think he's already packed," she said, laughing before he face turned to worry again.

"Everything will be okay," he whispered.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you more."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Oh, believe me. I think it is!"

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Sorry that this took so long to get up. College and stuff… kind of keeps me busy. I hope that you all like it.! **REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW!!! **

**Thanks to: ILoveAnime89, colorqaurdgirl, Danica Cobriana, chic45, Sunflower18, Seldom Darlin, and DracozSlytherinPrincess! **


	4. Things Never Seen Coming

-"Ok…. I know, I know, I know. It has been a really long time since I have updated, but I'm at college and it stinks because I have no time for you guys! I am trying though! AND!!!!! I have not given up on any of my stories it will just take me a little while to get chapters up and posted because of how busy I am. So…. Sorry. I hope you all love this chapter though! Tell me what you think!"-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

It had been a week since Velius had been brought to Harry and Ginny's and Hermione didn't know if it was her hormones going crazy or what, but she missed Velius so much. She missed the sound of him just walking around the house, or him sitting across from her at the dinner table. She hadn't realized how _much_ he was a part of her life.

Hermione had known Velius for about six years now and she had loved him every minute of it. Even though he was Draco's little brother, she had always viewed and loved him as a son. And to a sense, she thought Draco viewed him a son as well, at least for now. For now Draco acted as the father figure because Velius never had one, well, neither had Draco but somehow he turned out all right. Hermione knew that as Velius got older, he and Draco would turn into the 'best friend kind of brothers who never did anything without the other.' But for now Velius needed a father and that was what Draco was giving him. But Hermione didn't think that she could ever view him as her brother-in-law. She would always see him as the little boy that started her and Draco's family.

Tonight Hermione and Draco were going to visit Velius for the first time that he had been away. Hermione was upstairs in the master bathroom getting ready to go visit Velius waiting for Draco to come home from work. Hermione had just gotten out of the shower and put on her under garments at four thirty. She brushed her hair and put it up for the moment. She walked to the closet to pick out something to wear. She picked out a blue turtleneck sweater and pair of khaki corduroys and held them up to her body in front of the mirror. She threw the clothes on the bed and started back to the bathroom. She caught a glimpse of her stomach in the mirror and she stopped to look. She was just over three months pregnant and she was already showing, ever so slightly, but still showing. She ran a hand over the tiny bump before walking back to the bathroom.

She took her hair down and used a quick spell to dry it and pulled it half up. She then put on a little bit of blush and eye shadow. She put on her clothes and walked downstairs. She looked out the window to see if Draco was home yet but didn't see any sign of him. She decided that she would bring Ginny some of her last flowers from the garden before winter set in. She grabbed a pair of scissors and made her way into the garden.

She went to the last lilies that she had and hummed a nursery rhyme while she cut them. Then she heard a rustling of some bushes a little way down the drive and dropped this scissors. She spun around to see if anyone or anything was there, but she couldn't see anything if something was there.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Calais Windmere sat outside of the Malfoy residence a little way down the front drive.. He had followed Hermione and Velius back into the Leaky Cauldron on the day they had gone to Diagon Alley to get his school supplies. He had listened to the address they were using Floo Powder to get back to a few minutes later he followed them. He didn't want them to spot him but he also didn't want to lose them. He then knew where they lived and had been watching the house for a week so far. He had not seen Velius but he was sure Draco had been made aware of his escape from Azkaban and was therefore keeping Velius under special watch. But Windmere was sure it was nothing that he couldn't get past.

Velius was his son and he would do anything to get him. Calais Windmere had been Lucius Malfoy's best friend, but that hadn't stopped him from falling in love Narcissa Malfoy and eventually having a child with her. It had been her decision to tell Lucius that it was his child, never mentioning Calais. Even though she loved Calais and had found out that Lucius has put a spell on her to make her love him, she put an end to the affair and robbed Calais of the family he had always wanted. When Velius showed no signs of becoming a wizard, Lucius shunned him and never mentioned him to anyone but Calais. Calais saw his son on rare occasions when he went to the Malfoy house.

When the truth about Calais and Narcissa had been found out by Lucius, Velius' life was in grave danger. Narcissa was murdered and somehow Velius was brought to live with his half-brother, Draco, at Hogwarts. Calais had thought that he would get the child since the one parent who actually wanted him was dead, but he was robbed of his son once again.

After Voldemort's downfall, Calais was sent to Azkaban but now, five years later, he was out for revenge and was going to get his son back no matter what it took. When he spotted Velius and Hermione in Diagon Alley he had been overjoyed. He proceeded to follow them to The Leaky Cauldron and then their home. He had sat outside of their house for six days watching every move made by the three members of the household. He had not seen Velius in a few days but doubted he had been removed from the house. Windmere thought that Draco and Hermione would never leave the child under anyone else's watch and protection.

Windmere was watching Hermione picking flowers in the garden, debating if he should make a move or not when Draco apparated at the end of the drive. Windmere sank back into the shadows of the bushes, making some noise as Draco walked up the drive towards his wife, but it seemed that Hermione hadn't seen Draco.

"Hello, love," Draco said, walking up to her.

"Oh my God!" she shouted and jumped. "You scared the living daylights out of me!

"What are you doing? Is everything okay?" He said kissing her gently on the lips.

"I was going to cut some flowers for Ginny before we go and then…," she stopped, looking up the drive again. Draco followed her gaze.

"And then what?"

"Well, I heard some bushes rustling but I'm sure it was just a rabbit or something. Don't worry about it."

"Maybe I should stay with you while you finish getting the flowers for Ginny," he said placing a hand on her belly.

"I'll be fine. Just go in and change out of your work robes so that we can go," she said, placing a hand on top of his and smiling at him.

"Well, do you at least have your wand on you?"

"No, it's in th-."

"Hermione, I thought I told you never to go anywhere without your wand now, not even inside the house."

"I know, I just… forgot."

"Forgot?" he said putting a little bit of edge into his voice. "What would have happened if someone _had_ been here and I hadn't have come home at that moment?"

"I just forgot. I'm sorry," she said, taking his hand off her stomach.

"Well, here, take mine," he said a little gentler. He took his wand out of his robe and handed it to her. "Just please be careful."

"I promise I will," she said kissing him again. "Now go get dressed. I want to leave as soon as possible."

"Okay, love," Draco said as he ran into the house.

Hermione started cutting the lilies for Ginny again. After cutting a few she moved over to the pink rose bush. As she maneuvered around the thorns, a small yellow and green garden snake slithered out from underneath the bush and scared her half to death. She let out a small shriek.

Upstairs in the bedroom Draco heard her scream and ran to the window. He opened it and shouted down to Hermione.

"What's wrong, love? Are you alright?"

Hermione looked up at the window. "Yes, it's just a garden snake. It just gave me a fright. I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Ok. I'll leave the window open in case you need me," he said.

"Ok," Hermione shouted back, rolling her eyes. _He is way too over protective._

Hermione looked down to see the snake still sitting there starring at her. "Shoo! Come on, get out of here!" she yelled at it.

Draco was changing his shirt when he heard a very unnerving sound. Outside he heard hissing and glanced out at Hermione, afraid that the snake was getting ready to bite her, but as he watched a feeling of horror swept over his body. Instead of hearing the snake hiss at Hermione, Hermione was hissing at the snake. He watched the snake slither away and he stood at the window speechless.

Down the drive in the bushes Windmere heard and saw it all as well. He sat there shocked as he watched Hermione finish getting the flowers and then walk back into the house as if nothing had happened.

_Well, that was interesting!_

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Once again I am sooooo sorry that it took so long for me to get this posted and I am so sorry that it is so short! I am trying to make everything longer but it's hard to divide everything up and make the chapters I want them to be. So some of the will be a little short. Sorry! I hope that you all love this and **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Thanks to: Sunflower18, Danica Cobriana, chic45, the shizzz, Seldom Darlin, **

**Megan Consoer, CrimsonRain47, ILoveAnime89, sweetj364, and DracosDamsel.**

You're all amazing and I love you!!!


	5. WANTED

-" Hey guys! Sorry that it took so long for me get this posted. School was a little stressful and busy but now I am on summer holiday so I will be able to post a lot more… hopefully… I'm working a full time job as a secretary. (At a mechanics… lots of smelly boys and grease… feel sorry for me and be understanding. Lol) Anyway, I hope that you love this chapter and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love you hearing your feedback, positive or negative.

_**IMPORTANT NOTE**_: This chapter begins the plot line involving what happened with Hermione and Voldemort at the end of _Back to You_ so if you have not read it or don't remember what happened… GO READ IT!!! Or you will not understand.

ENJOY!!!! "-

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

After Windmere had watched Hermione finish in the garden and walk into the house he apparated to Hogsmeade. He put the hood of his cloak up and walked past the Hogs Head deep into the dark of the town. He walked past different shops, all that would have been unwelcoming to any not looking for dark magic.

A few moments later he arrived at a bar called _The Potion Parlor_. He opened the door and found a table in the corner. An old woman, who was missing three fingers on her right hand, took his order. A moment later she came back and put his drink on the table and he handed her some money. She left him to sit alone in the dark and think about what he had just seen at the Malfoy residence.

It was very evident that Hermione had spoken Parseltongue. But how had she acquired that ability? She could not be a descendent of Salazar Slytherin because she was a Mudblood. The bloodline of Slytherin would never have a muggle born witch or wizard as a descendent. But there was nothing in her past or present that would have brought about this new power. Or was there?

Windmere had been in Hogwarts the day that Voldemort had finally been defeated. He had watched it all happen. He had watched Voldemort transfer all of his power to her and try to execute a plan that was once again foiled by love. Perhaps because that had been unexpected, when Voldemort's powers had been purged from her body that not all of them left. Was it possible that she could still hold some of his powers? Was it possible that all of the Dark Lord's power still resided in her body and she didn't know about it?

If the powers were still in her body, was it possible for Windmere to get them and bring the Dark Lord back? Voldemort is dead though. Harry Potter had defeated him. But if his powers still existed? Was it possible?

Windmere wondered this as the barmaid came and refilled his drink. Before he could think about this further he would have to do was get Velius back.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

Hermione and Draco arrived at Harry and Ginny's house a little while later with flowers and dessert. Harry answered the door as Velius ran past him and hugged Hermione. She stubbled backward but couldn't keep a smile off her face.

Draco shook Harry's hand and they all exchanged 'hellos.' Velius hugged his brother as Hermione hugged Harry.

"Where's Ginny?" she asked as she pulled away from him.

"She's in the kitchen. She was going to come out," he said glancing toward the kitchen. "Maybe she got caught up."

"Oh, that's fine. I'll go see if she needs any help. And these are for her anyway," she said holding up the flowers.

"Do you want to take this too?" Draco asked her, holding up the pie they had brought for dessert.

"Sure," she said taking it from him. He kissed her on the cheek. As Hermione walked towards the kitchen Hermione heard Velius tell Draco, excitedly, to come look at the old Firebolt Harry had given him to use as practice.

"Harry's been teaching me how to play Quidditch!"

"Really? That old Firebolt is nothing compared to the Nimbus Two Thousand and One Dad got me when we were at Hogwarts. I believe I beat Harry many times on that broom," she heard Draco say, before Harry burst out laughing.

She walked into the kitchen and Ginny was standing over the counter cutting up some peppers.

"Hey beautiful," she said.

"Hermione!" Ginny said turning around. "Look at you! You're glowing and look at this little bump," she said rubbing her stomach. They hugged and Hermione gave her the flowers and Ginny put them in a vase.

"How have you been? Surviving with Velius here and Harry talking about his glorious days as a Seeker no doubt?" Hermione said putting the pie on the table and Ginny went back to cutting the peppers.

"Oh, you know Harry. He's a little modest but yes, they are driving me crazy. Always practicing! I have to literally drag them in at night."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Ginny. I wanted to keep Velius at home but Draco wouldn't let me being pregnant," Hermione added apologetically.

"Oh, no. I love having him here. I think it's cute how Harry acts with him. It makes me not able to wait to have children. It's a good kind of crazy. Though I bet you miss him."

"Oh, I can't tell you how much I miss him. But I figure this will prepare me for when he goes to Hogwarts. At least now we can come and visit him."

"That's a good way to look at it."

At that moment they heard raised voices coming from the living room and Velius came running into the kitchen.

"Hermione! They're fighting about Quidditch _again_!"

"Not again!" Ginny said.

"I'll handle it," Hermione said, putting an arm around Velius' shoulder and going into the living room.

"Even _with_ that rogue bludger I kicked your butt!" Harry shouted, poking Draco in the chest.

"No way! If you hadn't dove after me and made me think that you were attacking me, I would never have missed the Snitch right next to me. You provoked me!"

"That is such a lie. You were just too thick headed to realize that it was right there and I still managed to grab it with a broken arm!"

"Your arm was not my fault!"

"It might have well been! Dobby was your house elf and he was trying to protect me from your family and Voldemort!"

Hermione saw this going to a place that was not safe so she chose that moment to intervene.

"Okay, stop!" she demanded as she stepped between them. They both gave her a confused look. "That was in second year! Get over it! We are here to have a good time and see Velius, so both of you will shut up and not say another word about Quidditch tonight! Understood?"

"Yes, mame," Harry and Draco said, softly and ashamed.

"Good. Now, Harry, why don't you go and see if Ginny needs any help with dinner."

"Okay," he said walking out of the room.

"And, Draco, you be on your best behavior. No more fighti-."

"We were not fighting," he interjected.

"Fine, no more arguing. You're here to see Velius, not squabble over the past."

"Fine," he said. Then turning to Velius, "Come on, Velius. I'll show you what a real Seeker can do on a broom." The two of them ran out the front door before Hermione could make a comment.

She walked back into the kitchen as Ginny was pulling a pork roast out of the over and Harry was setting the table.

"I see you handled that situation very nicely," Ginny said. "I can never get Harry to help in the kitchen."

Hermione and Ginny laughed but Harry scowled at them.

"Oh, come on, Harry. Lighten up," Hermione said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you want to get Velius and Draco for dinner, Hermione?"

"Sure, they just went into the yard to work on some Quidditch moves. I'll see if I can drag them in."

"Like Draco could teach him anything useful," Harry said under his breath.

"I heard that," Hermione and Ginny said together. They laughed again and Hermione left to go get them.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

After dinner they all sat down in the living room. Harry brought in five cups of tea and started to hand them around.

"Oh, I wanted to tell you two," Harry said, as he grabbed himself a cup and sat down next to Ginny. "The Ministry has informed the public of Windmere's escape. Wanted posters should be out by now."

"That's good," Hermione said, putting a hand on Draco's knee and smiling at Velius, who smiled back.

"That's not good enough for me," Draco stated coldly.

Hermione gave him a confused look.

"What would you rather have us do, Draco?" Harry asked calmly.

"I want you to search Neville's house," Draco said flatly.

"We don't have due cause to search his house, Draco."

"You don't have due cause? Are you kidding me?"

"Draco, he was under a spell when Windmere was teaching. He has not proved to be a danger, thus we cannot search his house."

"But, Harry, it was a very strange spell that he was put under," Hermione said. "It was supposed to permanently change his opinion of the Dark Arts. How do we know that he isn't lying when he says that he isn't affected anymore? Many wizards did it after Voldemort's downfall the first time."

"It's worth looking into, Harry," Draco added.

"I can mention it but I can't guarantee that we will get a warrant to search his home. He's been a good Samaritan these past years."

"At least watch him and his house," Hermione said. "Who's to say that Windmere won't look for him and do the same thing again."

"That's worth looking into," Harry said. "Well, I am going to start on the dishes," he added, rising from the couch.

"I'll help you," Draco said as he followed Harry.

They entered the kitchen and Harry pulled out his wand to start the dishes.

"Harry?" Draco said.

"Yeah?"

"There's something that I've been wanting to talk to you about," Draco said picking up a dishrag.

"Oh, yeah? What is it?"

"Well, I don't really feel comfortable with Hermione being home alone all day by herself, especially now that she's pregnant. I don't feel that the spells we have placed on the house are strong enough to keep Windmere out."

"Do you want a Secret Keeper?" Harry asked.

"No. I just would like someone to be there with her while I am not."

"You know she would never go for that," Harry said smirking.

"I am not giving her a choice," Draco said seriously. "She can be so stubborn sometimes and she doesn't always know what's best for her. And this pregnancy, _for some strange reason_, has made her think that she can do things that she can't. It's made her think she's invincible. I just want her to be safe."

"Understandable," Harry said. "Would you be comfortable if someone watched her from a distance or would you like someone in the house with her?"

"I want someone in the house with her," Draco said, throwing the towel down.

"I was just trying to think of a way to protect her without her knowing because I don't want her to come after me," Harry laughed. Draco just stared at him. "Right, not a laughing matter," Harry added turning towards the sink.

At that moment Hermione and Ginny walked into the room, carrying the tea cups.

"I thought you said you were doing the dishes," Ginny said walking over to the sink.

"We got distracted," Harry said.

"Really? With what?" asked Hermione, turning from one to the other.

Harry looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow. Draco rolled his eyes at the precise moment she looked back at Draco.

"Why did you roll your eyes?" Hermione asked him.

"I've been thinking lately… well, that maybe you should have some protection, Hermione," Draco said walking over and placing a hand on her waist.

"Heh, you're kidding right? I'm fine by myself."

"Hermione, I just think that while you are pregnant and Windmere is on the loose that you need someone to be at home with you and Harry agrees."

Harry got a look of shock on his face at being brought into the middle of the conversation.

"Right, Harry?" Draco added.

"Um… sure?"

"Draco, you are being ridiculous and over protect-."

"Hermione! No. I am putting my foot down. There will be someone at the house with you at all times until I get home."

"Draco Malfoy! I am not a child who needs a babysitter! And I will not let you treat my like one."

"I am not treating you like a child. I am treating you like my wife who is three months pregnant with my child. If you won't dothis for yourself do it for our child that's on the way."

Hermione thought about this for a moment. She glanced at Ginny who was giving her a sympathetic smile. She then glanced at Harry who shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Fine!" she said. "But I don't _need _protection! I am only doing this for you and the baby," she said pointing a finger at Draco.

"Thank you, love," Draco said kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll send someone over tomorrow afternoon," Harry said.

"Sure," Hermione said. "Well, it's getting late. We should say goodbye to Velius and be on our way. Where is Velius by the way?"

They all walked into the living room to find him asleep on the couch.

"Aw, we should let him sleep," Hermione said, putting an arm around Draco's waist.

"Are you kidding? This is the perfect opportunity!" Draco said.

Hermione looked at him confused but before she could say something Draco was screaming and running towards the couch.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Draco yelled as he jumped on the couch and started to tickle Velius.

Velius awoke with a start and started to scream, "Get off me! Get off!"

Harry and Ginny stood off to the side trying to decide whether to be annoyed or amused. Hermione stood next to them laughing.

"Draco, stop," she said as the two boys fell to the floor, Draco still tickling Velius.

"GET OFF ME!" Velius yelled, laughing and trying to get out of Draco's grip.

"Okay, fine!" Draco said getting off the floor. "Spoil my fun!"

"Oh, stop being a baby," Hermione said. "Velius, we're going to go."

"Already?" he asked.

"Velius, you're falling asleep," Draco said. "And we'll see you soon. You leave for Hogwarts in two weeks. You should be getting ready."

"I am ready! Everything has been packed for a week!" Velius said.

"Well, it's late and I'm tired," Hermione said, pulling him into a hug. "And apparently so are you."

"I gu- gu- gu- guess," he said stifling a yawn. He hugged Draco as Hermione said goodbye to Harry and Ginny.

Five minutes later Hermione and Draco were back in their house walking up the stairs to go to bed, but back in Hogsmeade, Windmere was leaving the pub.

He pulled his cloak over his head and around his body to shelter himself from the fall wind that was rushing past. As he walked past a light post a flier nailed to the post flickered in the wind and caught his eye. He stopped to quickly read it and was glad that he did. He immediately apparated to somewhere far from any wizards after reading his Wanted poster.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

So there you go! I hope you all like it and it keeps you content for a little while. I will try to update as soon as possible and thanks so much for sticking me with me. Thanks to all of you faithful reviewers! PLEASE KEEP DOING SO!

**A special thanks to; Sunflower18, chic45, ILoveAnime89, DanRadcliffe5666, BeachBabeBrittany1616, Caligirl-HPLVR, DracosDamsel, pam, summerdreamer92, and xOxXO SqUEAkk! You're all awesome!**


End file.
